Your Totally Weird Life Is Normal Compared To Mine
by LimeGreenAquarian
Summary: Amanda Smith had a completely normal life. That is, until she finds out who her parents are. As a result, she becomes Miranda Tenoh, a supergirl in disguise. In midst of her weird changing life, Miranda discovers the dauntless warrior inside of her. R&R!
1. Za Intro (Prologue)

**So, hi. This has been in my head for a while and now, it becomes official Fanfiction. And I guarantee you, this is different than any Sailor Moon Fanfiction you have ever seen because it involves an ultra rare pairing, and it is just...well, different. Oh and I will warn you, this has many Warriors references, because Warriors is just awesome! **

**Also, this is not in Tokyo. I kinda made an imaginary town for them that might be in the USA, or somewhere else. This is also loosely based on my real life, so I changed some names so that I don't get any stalkers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**So, enjoy! Review and tell me what you think! **

**P.S. To make this story work, Amara and Michelle are cousins. **

To the rest of the world, there was peace. Happiness. Excitement. Even celebration. However, in one small area of the globe, there was a feeling of grimness in the area.

The neighborhood was in ruins. Dust filled the air, and it just felt...dead. There was no life at all, except for two women who were standing by a fallen home. One woman was a pretty girl, with bluish-green curls and blue eyes. The other had short, blonde hair and hazel eyes. This woman could pass for a boy. This woman spoke. "Well, it looks like it's time for the truth to come out." She had a hint of remorse in her voice. "That girl has been living a lie all her life. This will be be a huge shock to her. Are you sure you want to do this, Amara?" The other woman spoke. "Yes, Michelle. That girl inherited a lot of powers from me and her father. If she doesn't learn to use them, she could be very dangerous." "But wait, what about those kids she lived with?" "That beast destroyed their school as well." "Oh. Does she have any possessions salvaged from the monster attack?" "Nope. We should buy her some on the way to pick her up from school." "Okay. Let's get going." Amara and Michelle got into a yellow convertable and with a hum of the engine, drove away into the dusty haze.

**So, that was the prologue. Next chapter, we find out who "she" is. Enjoying this? Please leave a review! Bye!**

**-Aqua**


	2. How was my day? NOT NORMAL!

****POST EDIT** I made some mistakes, so I edited this. Stupid me!**

**Hi, Aqua here, and this is a rare occasion: me updating a day apart! That's a record because usually it takes me a month to write the chapter and upload it. So, in this chapter, we will meet "her" and find out why Michelle and Amara are picking her up. Enjoy, and be sure to leave a review!**

Amanda's POV

Hi. My name is Amanda Smith, and I'm in the 6th grade at Cummings Middle School, and today was _not _normal. Well, it started normal, but after that, a total life/plot twister happened. Let me tell you about it.

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" I called as I ran out the door and started running to the bus stop. I heard her yell something back, but I couldn't hear her. Little did I know that that was the last time I would see her and my house. I reached the bus stop and adjusted my uniform, a black cardigan over a white polo shirt and a tan skirt, which each girl at my school got to wear. The boys got pants. I was carrying my pack, also known as a black briefcase. I heard the bus coming and as soon as it stopped, I jumped on and sat im my usual seat in the front.

I checked my reflection on the early November frost-covered window. A girl with blue eyes and brown, messy, shoulder length hair stared back at me. I wasn't ugly, but not pretty, either. What was weird was that neither of my parents had hazel eyes or brown hair. My hair wasn't really brown, either. Just dark blond with the slightest hint of black, making it look brown.

The bus ride was also pretty normal. The unpopular kids, including me, sat in the front, reading books or playing on iPhones. The popular kids sat in the back, gossiping about who knows or who cares what. I read Sun Trail, a Warriors book. I love Warriors!

When we got to school, I found my 3 friends, Lauren, Phillipa and Nora hanging out by some lockers. "Hi guys, what's up?" I said. "Oh hi Amanda, we were just talking about ..." Lauren said before returning back to their conversation about make up brands. Boring. I was jolted out of my daydreams by Nora. "Hey Amanda, are you okay? You seem quiet today." "Oh, I was just thinking about the order of events. Like, is your life already planned out by fate? Or is it just completely random?" "Oh, I think-" BRRIINNGG! Phillipa was interrupted by the bell.

The rest of the day was normal. I was just trying to look like I was paying attention, but actually, my mind was on a different planet, it seemed. I just had a very short attention span. Except for orchestra, of course. I rock on the violin!

* * *

The end of school bell sounded as I put in my locker combination. I packed my briefcase and went downstairs to get my violin. Some giant eighth grade boy tripped a sixth grade girl and mocked her. "HEY! STOP THAT!" I yelled at the thug. He stopped in his tracks. "I GOT A VIOLIN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" I shouted. He let out a girly shriek and ran. The girl giggled and I started to, too. She thanked me and left. Gee, I can't stand bullies. They're just plain evil.

I walked calmly out of the building and shimmied up the flagpole. I knew the cars in the carpool line and the kids that matched each car like the back of my hand. And that's when things started going downhill. My mom's van was not in the line! I scanned the line and found a car that did not belong. It was a yellow convertable with two women in it. One had turquoise curls, and the other had short, dark blonde hair. I assumed that someone had relatives picking them up, and I slid down the flagpole. Thank goodness I had shorts on underneath my skirt! I walked over to the sidewalk and turned around to watch a pretty bluejay fly gracefully over my head. I smiled to myself. It was a gorgeous day, and the sun felt warm against my cheeks. "Hey, are you Amanda Smith?" A woman's voice said. "Huh?" I turned around and saw the two women in the yellow convertable. "Uh, yes." "Get in the car." Said the one with the blonde hair. Shocked, I just stood there. "I said, get in the car." She said again. I mumbled something stupid like "Yes, sir" and got into the car. I then looked at the blonde one's eyes. They were my eyes. Weird. The one with the turquiose curls said,"I see you play the violin. So do I." She smiled at me. I managed a small smile, and then I leaned against the car door, the breeze blowing my hair onto my face. I pushed it back and said, "Where are we going and why are you taking me?" The blonde one said, "I'll explain later." "But-" "I said I'll explain later." I then decided it was best to shut up.

A few minutes later, we arrived at an apartment complex pretty close to my school. We got out of the car and I was led to a door on the second floor. The blonde woman got out a key and opened the door. I stepped into a fairly small apartment. The blonde one said, "The guest room is just down that hallway. That is your room. Change out of that uniform and sit down, and I'll explain everything. Oh, and my name is Amara and that is Michelle." I went into my room and closed the door. It was a room with white, bare walls and a bed with a blue bedspread. On the bed was a gray t-shirt and a denim skirt, and brown combat boots. I put the outfit on and put my hair into a low ponytail. I walked into the apartment's living room, where Amara and Michelle were waiting. "Sit," Amara said. I sat on the ottaman.

"Let me tell you beforehand, that this isn't a dream. You aren't crazy. What I'm going to tell you is 100% real. Understand?" I nodded. "Your neighborhood was destroyed, and no one in your "family" survived." I started feeling like crying. I shut my eyes and thought, "Hoover dam, Hoover dam." I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. "Do not cry. As I was saying, the neighborhood was damaged and there are no survivors. But the catch is, those weren't your real parents." I gasped. "S-so who's my real mother?" I asked, my voice trembling. Amara looked guilty. "I switched you out with the real Amanda Smith. The real Amanda lives in the orphanage. I am your real mother." **(Cue the DUN DUN DUUUN)**

I started feeling dizzy. "WHAT?!" I yelled. Amara continued, "Have you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts?" I have heard rumors that they were superheroes that were disguised as ordinary women. "Yes." I replied. "Well, I am Sailor Uranus. Michelle is Sailor Neptune." "Whoa," I whispered. "And you are Sailor Mini Uranus." "SAY WHAT?!" I yelled, shocked. "You are Sailor Mini Uranus. Any questions?" I swallowed. "Yes. If my name is not Amanda Smith, then what is my name?" "Your name is Miranda Tenoh." "But I can't just go to school saying my name is Miranda Tenoh!" "I told the school that Amanda died. I'm already re-enrolling you as Miranda Tenoh. Oh and one last thing: your appearance has been altered by spending too much time with mortals, so I'm going to restore you to your natural appearance. It won't hurt at all. Luna?" A blue cat with a crescent moon on its forehead appeared and meowed. As I turned around to look at it, it spoke: "Luna Pure Cleansing**!" The last thing I thought was, "Talking cats?! No way?!" before my legs turned to water and I fell face foward onto the carpet.

**Cliffhanger in your face!**

****I made it up myself.**

**Next chapter, we meet the other Sailors, and find out who Miranda's father is! If you enjoyed, be sure to review! See you later!**

**-Aqua**


	3. Party at Amara's house!

****POST EDIT** I made some mistakes, so I went back and edited them. Stupid me!**

**You guys are so lucky! You guys get another quickly updated chapter, and by the looks of it, you guys are really enjoying this! Cake for all! (Throws cake into crowd) Yeah, I'm also sick, so I just feel like writing! **

**Reply to reviews:**

**MOON: I might be able to write a Sailor Moon miniseries in the future, but not now. But if you meant this particular story, this is a trilogy. **

**In this chapter, we meet the other Sailors and might just find out who the father is! Also, I put up a poll on my profile. Now, enjoy and be sure to review!**

Miranda's POV

I wake up in the dark. "Darn, that was a weird dream." I muttered to myself. I reach out my hand to turn on my light, but I feel nothing. Startled, I lift my head up and find myself in a room with bare walls. The darkness was a dark blue bedspread, and I was laying facedown on the bed. "Why am I still in my dream world?" I thought. "Am I dead?" Then, it all came back to me. So it wasn't a dream after all.

I rose up on my knees, and my long, brown-colored hair fell on my face. Wait. Long hair! I didn't have long hair! I raced to a door which I assumed was the bathroom, and it was. I looked in the mirror. What I saw was me, but not me. I was _perfect_. My nose actually looked normal, the pimple I've had for so long I named it Joe Bob was gone, and my teeth were straight. My hair was the same color it was, but it was longer, thinner and shinier. My eyes were the only part that didn't change. So this is what Amara meant by altering my appearance. I decided to put my hair in a single braid down my back. I looked into the mirror again. I looked like one of the popular kids. Or Katniss Everdeen junior. Either way, I looked awesome!

I opened the bedroom door and peeked out. In the living room were Amara, Michelle and some other girls I didn't recognize. One caught my eye and I quickly shut the door and receded to the window. I gazed out. It was raining. I stared at the rain, mesmerized, and I thought about my life so far. It was weird now, but I'll get used to it. I sighed. I then started thinking about a Youtube video I saw, and eventually got lost in thought.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and the girl that saw me stuck her head in. She had long violet hair and brown eyes. "Hello? I thought I saw someone in here." she said. The girl then saw me. Her eyes widened. "Um, hi," I said. "AMARA! DID YOU KIDNAP SOMEONE?!" She yelled. "Kidnapped? Who?" A tall girl with green eyes and a brown ponytail said, opening the door all the way. "Why is there a kid in here?" She asked. Another girl with long blonde hair in a bow appeared. "Poor kid. She looks startled." I found my voice."I'm almost 12. You dare call me a kid?!" A girl with short blue hair pushed her way through the crowd gathering. "No need to be rude; we aren't going to hurt you." She said. "What's all the commotion?" Asked a lady with long green hair. "Where's this kid?" Said a girl with long blonde hair in two pigtails with buns on top. "Maybe she's my age?" Asked a little girl with pink hair in the same hairstyle as the other girl. "Oh, she's not." I heard Amara's voice cut through the chatter. "Come here and I'll explain. Rini, you stay in there because there's some details that aren't for little girls." The other girls left, except for the little pink-haired girl. We sat in silence until I said, "So, I'm guessing you're Rini?" I asked. Rini nodded. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Miranda." I said. My new name still felt awkward, like I was just playing pretend like a little girl. I got a cup from the bathroom and listened. I heard the words "drunk", "Darien", and "baby". I also heard some things that made me understand why Rini was in here. I also heard the words "Amanda", "Miranda", and "Sailor Mini Uranus". Suddenly, I heard the girl with the bun-pigtails scream,"DARIEN THAT CHEATING #%$ !" and then I heard the door slam. She opened my door, her face twisted in rage. "C'MON RINI! WE'RE LEAVING!" Poor Rini got dragged out.

I then thought about the person named Darien. Darien! He must be my father! I squealed and did my happy dance. Suddenly, the door opened again. "Ohmygod, you didn't tell me you were Amara's daughter! And that you were Sailor Mini Uranus!" squealed the violet haired girl. "I'm Raye and I'm Sailor Mars!" "I'm Lita and I'm Sailor Jupiter!" said the girl with the brown ponytail. "Mina and Sailor Venus!" said the girl with the blonde hair and the bow. The bluenette said,"I'm Amy and Sailor Mercury." The green haired woman said,"I'm Trista, or Sailor Pluto." "That girl with the pigtails was Serena, or Sailor Moon, and the girl with her, Rini, is Sailor Mini Moon." Said Raye. "Where is Sailor Saturn?" I asked. "It's a long story." Said Mina. "And I guess we should introduce ourselves, too," said a male voice. A white cat and a blue cat with stars on their heads walked in. I recognized the blue cat as the one who purified me. "I'm Luna and that is Artemis." Said the blue cat. "Now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's play Wii!" said Lita. "Good idea."

And as I beat Amy on Just Dance 4, I began to enjoy myself, and I haven't done that for weeks.

**That's all, folks! Next chapter, we will meet Darien and Miranda will go to school! If you enjoyed, leave a review! Bye!**

**-Aqua**

**P.S. I had many references in this. Can you find them?**


	4. I scare a popular girl and more

****POST EDIT** I made some mistakes, so I went back and changed them. Stupid me!**

**Hello, I'm back! Anyway, could you guys favorite, follow or review? That type of stuff makes my day, so could you be kind and do so? I would really appreciate it! **

** In this chapter... Find out for yourself :). See ya for now!**

**-Aqua**

* * *

Miranda's POV

And then came training. Training was basically me running 100 laps around the entire apartment complex, and it was huge. I also found out that I was actually pretty fast yet skinny, like a Windclan* cat. I also discovered that after you think you run out of energy, you suddenly feel this burst of energy, and it feels like you could run forever. It's cool. And if you see a girl with a brown braid looking like she is getting chased by her mother...well, now you know. Man, it's annoying running around your apartment complex with a woman you barely know yelling,"Faster, Miranda! Faster!" I also have to do a bunch of strength exercises. You might think I was in the Superbowl the way I was training. Sadly, I haven't learned the more interesting things Michelle has told me about, like the attacks and transformation. And now for my first day of school as Miranda Tenoh...

* * *

I got out of the yellow covertable with my briefcase and new uniform on. My hair was in the braid that was my new normal hairstyle. I walked to the doors, mumbling, "Bye." I quickly went over my plan. The plan was to act bored with everything and be slightly grumpy, like a rebel. If the cool girls got in my way, I would just ignore them and do the opposite of what they wanted, to infuriate them. Amanda would have cried and tried to please them. But Amanda is dead. I walked into the office. "Welcome," the office lady said. "Are you Miranda Tenoh?" She pronounced my name like Mer- on-da. I sighed, annoyed and told her how to pronounce it. "Ok, Miranda," she said,"You are in homeroom 6T. Here is your schedule." I looked at it and realized it was the same as Amanda's. "Ok," I took it and started to leave. "Wait! You still need your locker assignment. And a girl from your homeroom will show you around. Her name is Rachel." Rachel. Ugh. Rachel was the queen bee, the top of the popularity list. She always made fun of Amanda and probably now me. She had shiny long blonde hair and brown eyes that reminded me of shadows. And tons of makeup. She was ugly, in my opinion.

Rachel arrived. She looked the same, except for the new stupid fads adorning her hair and arms. She had new shoes on and a new purse sat on her shoulder. The skirt was as short as it could go without showing underwear. She inspected me like a trophy she was judging. "So this is the new girl," Rachel said. "The new girl has a name, you know. It's Miranda." I growled, like a warning to her. "Just saying, but braids went out of fashion, like 5 years ago," she said. "I don't care." "And combat boots? Ew." "I said, I don't care." "You at least like One Direction, right?" Rachel asked, offering one of her One Direction bracelets like a peace offering. I took the bracelet and snapped it in half. Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "D-do you know how to do the Cups song-" Before she could finish, I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up. "Listen, Rachel. I don't like One Direction, I don't care what you think about my clothes and my hair, and the Cups song is actually 6 months old. And I won't let you tell me about what's in or out. Understand?" Rachel nodded. By now, she was crying, and her mascara was running. I could see why. In the week of training I have had, I have grown muscle, and gained some weight, and I used to be a stick. I think I also grew at least a few inches.

The office lady returned. Embarrassed, I dropped Rachel. Rachel scooted to the corner, looking like a guilty puppy. "It's ok. I've seen worse." I relaxed. "So, Miranda, Mrs. Timothy, your homeroom teacher, assigned you the locker of a dead girl. Usually, it makes some people sad. So, do you want it?" I already knew which locker I was getting. I nodded. "Ok, you guys can go now." She handed me ths piece of paper that had Amanda's locker number and conbination on it. Rachel lead me to the locker, still shaking and not saying a word. I opened it and put my stuff inside. I walked into the classroom, where Mrs. T came over to me and explained the procedures. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the class gathering around Rachel. Of course. The New Kid Gathering, in which Rachel would explain what social group the kid should be in and how to treat them. Rachel looked frightened as she spoke. The other students looked at me. Some were smiling. Their eyes spoke. "Well done," they seemed to say. I looked right and grimaced. Nora was apart from the others, tears in her green eyes. I then had a flashback._  
_

_It was the first day of kindergarten, and I was walking up to the playground, ready to make friends. I wanted to make friends with that nice-looking girl named Rachel. My hair was in pigtails, and I was wearing a pink top with jeans. I walked up to Rachel, who was on the slide. "Hi, my name is Amanda, and-" "Stay away! I hate you because that shirt is for babies." I stood there as it sunk in. I started crying and ran to the corner. "Crybaby!" yelled Rachel. I felt a tap on my shoulder and a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes looked at me. "What's wrong?" the little girl asked. She had a purple dress on. "R-Rachel doesn't want to be my f-friend!" I wailed. "I can be your friend. Rachel is a big meanie. She isn't my friend, either." Suprised, I stopped crying. "Okay!" I said, now smiling. "Yay! My name is Nora. What is your name?" "Amanda. Let's play on the swings now." "Okay!" We ran to the swings. From that day on, Nora was my best friend. And swings were a bond between us._

_ This next event happened in 3rd grade. We were swinging in Nora's backyard, after going home with her and doing our homework. "I just now noticed that you don't look like your mom and dad. Are you adopted?" Nora asked. "I don't know." I answered. "Maybe you are a long-lost princess." "From the planet Uranus!" "Your mom is the queen!" "I was a warrior as well!" "You had a talking cat!" We listed many possibilities about this imaginary girl. As we talked, I felt something stirring up inside of me. I heard a woman's voice say,"True. All true." I gasped. "Amanda, what is it?" "I felt weird, like something was stirring inside of me!" "Maybe you're a demigod! That's what happened in my new book Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief!" "I've read that book!" We talked about that book for a while. I forgot all about the woman's voice._

_ Earlier this week, I was talking to Luna. "You used to live on the planet Uranus, as Princess Miranda. Amara was Queen Amara. You guys were also the warriors of the planet. This was a long time ago, but now, you should remember it all." It was true. I remember the battle against the Negaverse, and how me and Sailor Uranus lost our lives in that battle, and how the Kingdom of Uranus was destroyed. I also remembered the lilac dress I wore, the gold tiara I wore, and how Queen Amara had a more motherly love for me. _

_ It was now I made the connection. The woman's voice was Amara's, and Nora predicted the future._

"Class, this is Miranda Tenoh. Let's all welcome her. Miranda, do you have anything to say?" Mrs. T said. "Sup." I said. "Thank you, Miranda. You will be sitting next to Lauren. Lauren, raise your hand." Lauren raised her hand. Great. My old seat, in the back of the room, where it smelled of sweaty armpits. I was looking foward to sitting near the front. I sat next to Lauren. The red-head smiled. "Thank goodness you're sitting there. There used to be a loser named Amanda sitting there. She died in a car crash. I was only her "friend" because I felt sorry for her. Seriously, who would like her? She's boring. Nora must really miss her, though. She hasn't stopped crying for days. They were like, BFFs, so I totally understand." Okay, I admit that what she said burned. I wanted to yell that I was Amanda, but I didn't. "AMANDA WAS MY COUSIN, GENIUS!" That came out louder then I meant. The class turned and looked at Lauren and I. Lauren turned red, muttered, "Sorry, Miranda." and scooted her chair away. She seemed really embarrassed. The class continued to stare. I leaned back and gave them my I-don't-care look. They looked away. I grinned. I was liking being Miranda.

The rest of the day was normal, except that someone had to lead me to every class. Instead of sitting at the loser table like I usually do with Nora, I sit at the troublemaker table. I also saw Nora watching me with a glimmer of hope in her green eyes. She was constantly staring at me, like she knew I was Amanda. I was walking home when I ran into him. I was walking home because today, Amara, Michelle and the others were in class, as they attended the local university. I was just walking, enjoying the fall colors. SMACK! I ran right into a man by the mailboxes. His letter floated onto the sidewalk. The man had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green blazer that wasn't very current in fashion. "Sorry. Here's your letter." I said, picking up his letter. I then noticed the name on the letter. Amara Tenoh. "Hey, I know Amara Tenoh. I can deliver it." The man's eyes squinted. "You do?" "Yeah, I'm her daughter." His eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "Miranda, I am your father." (Cue the Star Wars music)

**Here's the chapter. Pretty interesting, wasn't it? **

***Only readers of Warriors will understand that. Told you there was a lot of Warriors references.**

**I couldn't help with the sentence at the end. It makes it sound dramatic. Next chapter, Miranda will transform into Sailor Mini Uranus! Bye!**

**-Aqua**


	5. I use the Force

**Hey, y'all! So hi! So, I watched some Sailor Moon and read some Fanfiction, and I finally found out Amara's last name. I honestly have no idea how to spell it, so yeah. Also, I corrected some incorrect details, so now this is all shiny now. **

** Oh, and my new upload schedule is one chapter per week, usually uploaded on Saturday/Sunday American time. However, once I go on Winter Break and possibly Thanksgiving break, you might get a few chapters in it.**

** Also, due to the amount of reviews I'm getting, which is like 1, I'm assuming you guys don't like it. But that's ok, because I mainly am posting this for me, and I am putting it on here because I want to see if other people like it. So yeah! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-Aqua**

* * *

Normal POV

"So, you making the robots?" asked a creepy woman with a tight black jumpsuit with neon blue stripes on the side. She had a long ponytail of the same neon blue that glowed in the dark factory. The man, who had a black jumpsuit like the woman's, except for the neon yellow stripes and hair. "Yep. They look like normal humans, but when activated, will be vicious creatures. The positive energy they collect will be good batteries for It." The man spoke in a creepy voice as well. The woman nodded. "I'll use the Happy-o-meter to find the happiest person in this city." She pulled out a weird computer-like device with smiley faces all over it. She pressed a few buttons and it beeped. The man and woman waited a few seconds before it beeped again, and the woman spoke. "The target is Wanda Carter, who is in the 6th grade at Cummings Middle School. She is a field hockey player, and I know that there is a game tommorrow, so the robot will be a cheerleader. However" the woman frowned, "we need to watch out for the Sailor Scouts." "The what?" "Seriously, Sol? Have you read Villians Weekly recently? They're the women in the ridiculously short skirts that live here." "Oh, right, Moth. I've heard of them." Moth smiled. "Good. I'll activate the robot in the morning. Goodnight, Sol." "Night, Moth." The two villians went to bed.

* * *

Earlier that day...

Miranda's POV

I smiled. "Why hello, Father." Darien instantly looked uncomfortable. I took the letter and ran, yelling behind me, "Bye, Dad!" The look on his face cracked me up. When I got to the apartment, I pulled out my key, which Amara finally trusted me enough to have, and opened the apartment door. I put the letter on the counter, and went to my room. I have spruced it up more to my tastes. Its walls were now covered in posters, and the boring blue bedspread was replaced by a green and pink pinstriped one. I got dresses into a Cummings Middle jersey shirt from the fan store, and some denim shorts. I then whipped out my brand new iPhone 5S; yes, Amara trusts me enough to buy me a new one. I already thanked her for it. I began texting:

Me: u guy's study group is Amara's right?

Lita: yep

Amara: class almost over. Be there in 15 minutes. Ttyl

Wait. Did Amara just use text speak? Well, that's a first. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I channel flipped until I came to something I enjoyed: motorcross. I watched that for a while, and I yelled "DUDE, THAT'S NOTHING! KEEP RIDING!" when my favorite rider crashed and didn't get back up. I kept doing that until the door opened, and Amara came in, wearing the gah-I-have-too-much-homework look. "Hi," I said. She disappeared into her bedroom. Oh well. I kept watching until I was aware that she was sitting next to me, watching as well.

A while later, I heard a knock on the door and a high pitched voice say, "Oh Amara, I'm here! And I hope you have some food!" It could only be Serena. Amara ran to the refrigerator and got out an entire microwavable meal. She opened the door, and Serena came walking casually in, along with Luna and Artemis. Amara handed her the meal, and Serena put it in the microwave, while doing a happy, squealy dance. Her Food Dance. While Serena had her back turned, Amara looked at me and twirles her finger by her head. I nodded and smiled. The next thing I heard was Serena chomping her food happily. I rolled my eyes.

Over the next few hours, other girls came trickling in. When they were all here, they gathered around the coffee table, opening their textbooks. I just watched motorcross, ate dinner, or another microwave meal, did my English paper, which was easy, and just watched more TV. When my favorite rider lost, me and Amara yelled, "OH COME ON!" at the exact same time. "Jinx!" We yelled together...again. "Jinx machine is out of order, please insert another quarter." I chanted. Amara playfully lunged at me, and I fell onto Serena, who kicked Raye, who leaned over on Amy, who tossed her textbook onto Lita, who smacked Mina, who hit Michelle with her hair, who spilled her Coke onto Trista. We all then started a crazy, playful war. Well, it was all fun and games until somehow, Amara's favorite magazine went flying into the sink. I turned to Serena, who must have thrown it. "Oh, Serena, you are so going to pay for that," I said, with an evil smile. "Oh yeah, is she," said Amara, same grin on her face. As we playfully beat Serena up, I heard Luna say, "Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess." Artemis just sighed.

* * *

The next day...

Normal POV

"Well, it's almost time for the big game," said Sol. Moth smiled and nodded. "I'll program the robot." She turned to the line of robots. "Good afternoon, Robot #1! Target Wanda Carter, mode of sports. Begin activation!" A robot suddenly glowed. When the glow stopped, there was a real looking girl with a black ponytail and red cheer outfit on. She said in a monotone voice, "Sheryl Layder, activated!" Sol smiled. "She looks nice. I'll deliver her and oversee that she does her job properly. It will be pleased." The two started to laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHA*cough cough* HAHAHA!"

* * *

A few hours later...

Miranda's POV

It was the day of the big field hockey game. I was on the team, and we were playing Godfrey Middle. I was in my uniform, and was driving to the field we were playing at by Amara. "Dang, I'm nervous," I said, trying to stir up some conversation in the awkward silence. "Every athelete gets nervous; don't worry, it'll go away as soon as you start playing." Amara said. More awkward silence.

Eventually, we got to the field. Amara gave me my stuff, wished me good luck, and drove away. Strange. I would have loved it if she stayed to watch. When I was Amanda, at least one of my family members would have come. I pushed those thoughts away. "Okay, Miranda, focus on the present. The past is wayyy behind us." I muttered. I saw Wanda Carter, one of my teammates, laughing with her family. They looked so happy. I sighed. Oh well.

The game started. Because of that, I only had to think about the ball. The ball. I got so wrapped up in that thought, I didn't notice the almost robotic voice saying "Go team! Go!" When I heard that, I nearly tripped over my field hockey stick and fell flat on my face. I turned in the direction of the voice. It seemed to be repeating. "Go team! Go!" It was a cheerleader. She had a black ponytail, and her mouth didn't seem to be moving in sync to her words. Her voice was emotionless and high pitched. She didn't sound real. Weird. I then focused some more on the ball.

I heard someone shout, "Sheryl Layder, stealing sequence activated!" That was a weird cheer. Suddenly, the odd cheerleader's eyes glowed red. She opened her mouth, and a stream of something resembling molten gold started flowing into it. Its pom poms became a spikeball, and she threw them. I heard screaming. Wanda was the source of the yellow stuff. She fell to her knees, hands on her head. She kept screaming, "NO, STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She started crying. The spikeballs hit some fans, and all chaos broke loose. Everyone started yelling and running off of the field. I didn't feel like running, though. Something inside of me seemed to be telling me to stay. Wanda didn't run. Instead, she collapsed crying. "Wanda!" I ran towards her. She looked up at me. "M-Miranda. Stop the p-pain. S-stop it." she choked out. Wanda went limp. I looked towards the beast, who was still stuffing its face with the golden stuff.

I shrieked in rage and threw my field hockey stick at it like a javelin. The creature started shrieking. Its scream sounded like scratching a chalkboard. It started growing. It was soon the size of a building. I had no other defence. "What can I do?!" I thought. The answer hit me in the head. Literally. I heard something go thunk and I felt a pain in my head. I looked down. It was a dark blue stick, topped with a lilac heart and a symbol. I knew it symbolized something, but I forgot. "Pick up the stick and say, "Mini Uranus Star Power!" said a voice that sounded like Luna. I looked around, but Luna was not there. "Well, here goes nothing," I said. "Mini Uranus Star Power!" The next big thing was a shocker. In a flash of light, I was wearing a uniform. It had navy sleeves and a pretty darn short skirt that was the same shade as the sleeves. However, the skirt was pretty long compared to the skirts Rachel wore. In the center of my chest was a big lilac bow. A bow of the same color was on the back of the skirt. I was wearing navy combat boots and a golden tiara with a amythyst in the center. And navy gloves. In other words, I looked like a sexy superhero. Cool!

"Hey, Sheryl!" I yelled. The ugly beast turned its huge head towards me. "I am Sailor Mini Uranus, guardian of the past skies, and I stand for hope and justice! And you took away Wanda's hope for happy thoughts, so I must serve YOU some justice!" Weird. Those words just flew out of my mouth. And I knew now what the yellow stuff was. Happiness energy. I could feel the warm, light energy and somehow knew what it was. Maybe my hot Sailor Mini Uranus self was smarter than Miranda. The thing screamed and summoned its deadly spikeballs to throw them at me. I knew it was deadly because there was a fan lying on the bleachers, the look of death on his face. The beast started aiming its spikeballs at me. I yelled, "Planet Energy Force, Smack!" A weird feeling surged in my hands, like I was manipulating the earth's magnetic field. I made a smacking motion towards the monster, and it flew backwards- right into a gigantic stadium light. The monster's limbs flew everywhere, sparking. Wait. It wasn't a monster, just a robot. The giant stadium light was also sparking. Suddenly, the happiness energy came flying out of the lifeless robot's mouth back into Wanda, who was laying unconcious on the side of the field. It looked like the robot was puking. I giggled.

All of the sudden, the robot limbs disappeared into thin air. My Sailor Mini Uranus outfit disappeared, leaving me in my field hockey uniform. My super energy faded as well, making me feel like someone hit me with their field hockey stick and launched me to the other end of the field. I collapsed. "Miranda! Are you okay?!" yelled a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Amara and Michelle running towards me. They reached me, and helped me sit up. Amara looked into my eyes. "What happened? And where is everyone?" I managed to choke out, "Cheerleader - robot - evil." Michelle handed me some water. I drank it and told the entire story. When I was done, they looked suprised. I will admit Amara looked a bit proud. "So you fought the robot by yourself?" she asked. I nodded. "That must mean we have a new enemy." Michelle said grimly. "That's not good." I said. "Tonight, we should hold an Emergency Scout Meeting." Amara said.

After the giant robot attack, the game was rescheduled. The team swore an oath to tell people that the reason the game was rescheduled was because of lack of players, not because of a metal mutant cheerleader, because that would make us sound crazy. So yeah. That was the event of a crazy day.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hi Moth," said Sol as he walked back into the dark factory. "Sol! Where's the energy?" asked Moth. "The robot was destroyed." he replied. Moth facepalmed. "Oh well. That robot was the first and weakest. Anyway, who or what destroyed it?" "A Sailor Scout." Moth's eyes narrowed. "A Sailor Scout. How many were there?" "Only one. And it was a younger, weaker one." Moth was starting to get angry at her dumb brother. "You could have destroyed her!" "I didn't know how!" "Well, maybe you should have read the article about them in Villians Weekly!" "I don't have a subscription!" "Well, get one!" The two argued about the magazine Villians Weekly until an evil solicitor came to the factory, selling cheaply made ray guns. Moth and Sol didn't buy one.

* * *

**That's all, folks! This chapter was fun to write, especially the villians XD. See you next week!**

**-Aqua**


	6. Nora knows about everything

**Hi! So this is a filler chapter, because I've unfortunately got writer's block. Also, I'm going to quit nagging you for reviews and just let you people decide for yourselves if you want to review. Bye for now!**

**-Aqua**

* * *

Miranda's POV

"What?!" yelled Raye when she found out that there was a new enemy. In fact, everyone was rather surprised. We were at the Emergency Scout Meeting at Raye's temple. Amara just told everyone about the robot-cheerleader mutant. "I-is this all true?" asked Amy, a bit nervously. "Yes," I said. "Prove it," said Lita. I told the story again, word by word. I thought I sounded like a sports announcer. When I have finished, everyone stared at me like I was from a different planet (no pun intended). "What?" I asked. "So you took it out all by yourself?" asked Artemis. "Yeah," I responded. "Well, you shouldn't have done it without a more experienced Sailor." Luna said. I looked down at my feet, suddenly embarrassed. "But at least she's still alive." Amara said. I sent her a mental thank-you. She seemed to get it. "Right. Here's a communicator in case you need backup." Luna said, giving me what looked like a wristwatch. Cool! "And before you ask, that was me giving you the wand." Luna added. "Um, thanks." I muttered. "No problem," she said.

* * *

The next weeks flew by. I eventually accepted my fate as Miranda Tenoh and quit believing that it would all go away, and I would still be Amanda. Now, Amanda is a girl of the past. She is no more. And as I kept going to school, I eventually became a person of actual worth, and not a total outcast. Every now and then, I would feel Nora staring at me like she knew who I was. And knew she did.

One day, I was sitting at my new usual table, when Nora came and sat next to me, looking a bit determined. Not knowing how to react, I just sat there and ignored her. What she then said totally caught me off guard. "Miranda, I know you're Amanda." I whipped around to face her. I was honestly scared. "Prove it," I snapped a bit harshly. "Well, ever since third grade, I have been having these visions. They are about you, Miranda, Amanda, Sailor Mini Uranus, or whoever the heck you are." At this point, I gasped. How did she know? "They involve you fighting monsters, and glimpses of our past lives on Uranus. At first, I thought it was just my very vivid imagination. But then I realized it was you. I was scared to tell you, because I was afraid that you would call me crazy. But over the last few weeks, they've became more and more frequent. I then realized that I needed to tell you, and that you'd understand. Please tell me if it's true." Nora said. For a moment, I was shocked as it sank in.

I then started laughing. Nora looked panic-stricken. I gasped. "Yes, Nora. It is 100% true." Nora's face broke out into a gleeful smile. "YESSS! I knew it was true!" she exclaimed. "Do you remember the summer before third grade when I asked you if you were adopted and we spun that story about you being a princess?" "Yes." I replied. "Well, that was my first vision. I was actually a peasant on Uranus, and you met me during a festival. We hung out a lot after that. Do you know why you knew who you were?" Nora asked. "I don't know. I just somehow knew. And that stirring I felt... I must have knew. And I heard my mother saying it's true. We must have had an instinct." I replied.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard a voice say. I looked back and saw Phillipa and Lauren sitting next to us. "Catching up on old times," Nora said. I gave her a look, and she covered her mouth. "On what?" asked Lauren. "Uh, we went to the same preschool. And we were friends back then." I lied. "Oh. Shame Amanda isn't here. I liked her." Phillipa said. We spent the rest of our lunch period talking about random stuff. Nora gave me a note saying, "Amanda is here. They just don't know." I knew what she meant.

* * *

**Told you that was a short chapter. Bye!**

**-Aqua**


End file.
